bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BakuTech! Bakugan (Anime)
Mid January-February Titles revealed #42 ガチ爆スタート! (2013-01/26) #43 覇(シス)タヴァネル対ザクロ! (2013-02-02) #44 荒野のガチ爆! (2013-02-09) http://akiba-souken.com/anime/tv/4721/list/ DranzerX13 (talk) 21:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC). I think we should divide the template into arcs? Template and arcs I noticed that in Beyblade Wikia, the MFBB episodes templates were all divided into certain sub-arcs or segments (ignore the fact that the episode names were substituted by numbers instead). If we were to do that in Bakutech's template...not like I'm saying it's a good idea already nor am I comparing the two Wikias but it may help reduce (or possibly eliminate) the clutter of the episodes in the template. For instance: Arc: Bakugan Dojo Encompasses: Introductory Episodes which sets stage for future arcs. Episodes: Critical K.O.! · My Companion is Dragaon! · Shoot to Extremes! · The Grif Brothers! · Shadow Sanjushi! Arc: Quilt's Temple Encompasses: Team Dragaon's training in Quilt's Temple Episodes: Quilt's Temple! · Zero Munikis! · Dragaon's Evolution! Arc: Shadow Sanjushi Encompasses: Team Dragaon vs Shadow Sanjushi Episodes: The Mysterious Master Jyou! · Ninja Art Poisonous Insult! · Soft Words win Hard Hearts! · Self-Evolving Bakugan! · Phantasmal Munikis! · Advent of a Legend! · Sechs Tavanel! Arc: Zakuro Encompasses: The invasion of Zakuro Episodes: Zakuro Invades! · Bone Skuls! · Dio Sivac's Curse! Arc: Harou Encompasses: The arrival of Harou Kido. Episodes: Power Battle! · King Harou! · G-Ganorada! Arc: Grif Plutocracy Encompasses: Grifs against Zakuro Episodes: BakuThron DX · Falco versus Leoness · The Devil Returns · Cry, Shield Leoness Arc: Bakugan Dojo II Encompasses: Team Dragaon's further training at the Bakugan Dojo Episodes: Bakugan Dojo Break-up · Super Almighty Bakugan · The Invincible Grif Whirlwind · Initiate Counterattack · Metal Parts of Friendship Arc: Master Grizz and Odore's Temple''' Encompasses: Team Dragaon against the two masters Episodes: Hugger Dguma · Win Dmill · Wind Metal Sole ' Arc: Shade of Odos ' Encompasses: The old struggle of two talking Bakugan renewed. Episodes: The Two-Faced Bakugan · Odos versus Doubrew ' '''Arc: Mister Up and Down' Encompasses: Team Dragaon's encounter with the two mysterious men. Episodes: His Name is Mister Up · Kachia Gell's Impact · Gell Upper · His Name is Mister Down · The Blue Gale, Butta Gill Arc: Bakugan Clash''' Encompasses: All episodes pertaining to the Bakugan Clash Episodes: Bakugan Clash · Bakugan Clash Start · Seis Tavanel vs. Zakuro! · Bakugan Clash in the Wilderness (on-going)' '"Fake Screenshot" provided below for your convenience'' and for illustrative purposes http://img801.imageshack.us/img801/6015/templatefs.png "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 05:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) But that clutter in fact exists in every Battle Brawlers season's episode template and the best case is that it is divided into 2 arcs which is defined by (in the most distinctive form) the airing interval between them...my thought is that though different stages do exist in the anime, we just need to understand them but not to give our own names to them... --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]]'' but I love Darkus now.'' 14:17, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright, fair enough. It's good to throw in ideas every once in a while though. "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 17:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Mid March to end of March Titles revealed #50. 未来を守れ! (2013-03-23) #51. いけ! 天(ライズ)ドラガオン! (2013-03-30) http://akiba-souken.com/anime/tv/4721/list/ DranzerX13 (talk) 04:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC)